You Still Kid, Shouldn't Know Love yet
by Haruka Sakuragi Kuroba
Summary: Miku Hatsune yang sedang sakit hati karena diputuskan dan dikhianati oleh Kaito dan Rin, dihampiri oleh seorang anak yang bernama Kaai Yuki yang ternyata hidupnya juga tidak seperti anak lainnya, dia lebih suka menyendiri. Kaai Yuki yang seharusnya tak seharusnya mengetahui apa arti cinta itu dulu, berhasil memecahkan masalahnya. /c/Nindy. Dont like Dont Read. Mind to Review? T T
1. Chapter 1

You still kid, shouldn't know Love yet

" Huhu.. " Aku menangis sendirian di taman. Kenapa? Rahasia. Itu adalah masalah pribadi.

" Kenapa hidupku selalu seperti ini? Kebahagiaan datang dan ada sebuah kesedihan yang menghalanginya..."

" KENAPA HAL INI HARUS TERJADI ?! Apakah aku harus membencinya...! "

" Dia sudah kusayangi tapi dia berkhianat! Pff .. dasar pria brengsek! Dia juga! Wanita pengkhianat! "

" Hhh... huhuhu ... aku tak sanggup lagi... tidak ada yang mau berteman kepadaku..lagi "

" Kak, ada apa? Kenapa menangis? " tanya seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dan dikuncir dua di bawah (?)

" Oh, tidak ada apa-apa kok " Kataku menyembunyikan perasaan dan kesedihanku.

" Masa? Lalu kenapa kakak menangis tanpa alasan? "

" Tapi.. "

" Tidak apa-apa! Ceritakan saja! Meskipun masih kecil aku adalah pendengar yang baik "

" Baiklah .. jadi begini ... Aku mempunyai pacar yang bernama Kaito Shion. Aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya begitu lama sampai temanku Rin merebutnya. Kaito juga ingin dengan Rin. Karena itu, aku tidak tahu mengapa semua orang membenciku... "

" Ooh .. jadi kakak merasakan sebuah cinta kepada kak Kaito? "

" Sekarang tidak lagi "

" Ooh .. jadi kakak akan mencintai siapa lagi dong? "

" aku tidak tahu .. ngomong ngomong siapa namamu? "

" Kaai Yuki "

" Ooh .. perkenalkan namaku Miku Hatsune "

" oke kak Miku "

" kau kenapa tidak bermain dengan mereka? " Kataku menunjuk anak-anak seumuran Yuki yang bermain.

" tidak, mereka semua juga membenciku. Aku ingin mendengar kisah cinta kakak saja! "

" Yuki..kau masih kecil..tidak sepatutnya kau mengerti apa arti cinta itu "

" Aku adalah pendengar yang baik! Eh! Tunggu! "

" YUKI ! KAU KELUYURAN TANPA PAMIT ! " Panggil seseorang di belakang.

" Aduh! Aku sudah izin tapi ibu tidak mendengarkan! Yasudah deh, kak Miku, kapan-kapan lagi ya, aku sudah mau pulang "

" Eh tunggu! "

" apa? "

" Besok di taman lagi ya? "

" Ya , aku berjanji "

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Nindy : sudah lama aku mau masukin Kaai Yuki ke cerita tapi ga ada cerita yg berhubungan ma si Yuki ^v^

In Progress...tunggu lanjutannya ya! Review please , aku baru newbie ~


	2. Chapter 2

You Still Kid, Shouldn't know Love yet chapter 2

Yah, aku memasuki sekolah lagi. Sebenarnya aku malas bertemu dengan Kaito dan Rin tapi apa boleh buat..? Aku rasa Mikuo akan marah.

Sesampainya di sekolah. Aku melewati Kaito dan Rin tapi mereka cuek saja. Lalu? Aku dimarahi Kiyoteru-sensei karena mendapat nilai jelek dan hanya bengong di kelas. Lalu? Aku diejek sesuatu bodoh oleh Len. Lalu? Neru dan Teto yang membawa ember berisi air dan terigu tersandung dan mengenaiku. Nah. Sekarang aku. Bad Girl.

Hhh..Aku langsung lega begitu Kiyoteru-sensei mengatakan " Pelajaran selesai untuk Hari ini. " jadi aku bisa berpisah dengan mereka. Mauku sih aku ingin pindah sekolah. Tapi jika aku mengatakannya kepada Mikuo pasti dia akan menanyakan kenapa dan ikut campur tangan.

Seperti biasa, aku merebahkan diri di taman. Siapa tahu? Tempat itu adalah tempat untuk menyejukkan hatiku. Juga ada seorang anak yang menghiburku .. ah !

" Miku-neechan! " Panggil Seseorang. Yuki!

" Yuki! " balasku

" Hh .. hh .. maaf aku telat, aku masih sekolah nih, ada acara tadi " kata Yuki

" Ooh, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga barusan datang "

" Nah, miku-chan, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa baju Mikuchan basah dan penuh terigu? "

" Ooh, ini. Tidak apa-apa kok, tadi hanya ceroboh "

" Oke, sekarang Yuki mau mikir tentang masalah Mikuchan itu lhoo "

" Eh, gak usah deh. Biar aku aja yang nangani sendiri, ga usah ikut campur Yuki "

" Udah gapapa kok, Yuki Cuma mau nolongin Miku chan aja "

" Tapi kamu masih kecil Yuki! Kamu seharusnya belum mengerti apa itu Cinta dulu .. "

" Biarkan Yuki memikirkan itu dulu "

Aku diam. Dia pun juga. Kulihat dia sedang memikirkan sesuau. Pasti dia memikirkan tentang masalahku. Jujur, sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menginginkan bantuan dari Yuki. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan anak kecil seperti itu memikirkan hal yang terlalu dewasa seperti cinta. Dan aku tidak ingin dia ikut campur dan aku ingin menanganinya sendiri..

" Aku mungkin mendapat ide.."

" Yuki kau tidak usah ikut campur lebih banyak lagi! "

" Miku-chan..jadi Miku-chan tidak suka dibantu oleh orang lain? " Tanyanya. Aku diam. " Aku tahu Miku-chan dari dulu. Mikuchan adalah orang yang ramah dan suka membantu orang lain. Meskipun tadi kau bicara untuk kebaikanku, tetap saja aku akan membalasmu, aku berjanji neechan "

Aku diam..benar..selama ini aku selalu membantu orang lain dan aku tak pernah mendapat bantuan dari orang lain karena aku merasa bisa menanganinya sendiri..aku memang bodoh..

" Sudah sadar kan neechan ? Kalau neechan itu sebenarnya membutuhkan bantuan orang lain..! " Katanya. Aku terheran. Anak-kecil-bisa-membuatku-menyesal? Selama ini tidak ada orang yang bisa membuatku menyesal kecuali diriku sendiri.

" Baiklah Yuki! Aku akan menerima bantuanmu dengan senang hati! " Kataku. Dia tersenyum.

" Oke. Begini .. Jadi Rin oneechan yang jadi pacarnya Kaito oniitan kan? Rin oneechan itu kan sahabat Mikuchan .. nah .. jadi .. Mikuchan harus minta maaf dan berikan sesuatu yang spesial ke Kaito oniitan pada sebuah hari spesial.. lalu minta maaf dan bilang gini ' Kaito maaf ya .. Aku tahu kamu sudah jadi pacarnya rin ... Dan aku gak berniat merebut kamu lagi tapi meskipun kamu sudah pacaran sama Rin coba bisakah kita Cuma sebatas jadi teman? ' begitu .. kalau Kaito oniitan ga nerima.. bilang aja kalo Mikuchan itu menyukainya tapi ingin menjadi sahabat .. percaya deh dia pasti nerima " Katanya. Ide yang cemerlang! Aku harus memberitahu ke klub koran di sekolahku nanti. Seorang Anak Kecil berhasil memecahkan Masalah Cinta yang Rumit /plak

" Baiklah akan kucoba, kamu tunggu saja Yuki " jawabku.

Keesokan harinya...

Yak! Bagus! Hari ini Rin Absen! Tentu saja Kaito sendirian. Aku menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya ke tempat 'rahasia' meskipun dia tak mau.

Tempat apa itu? Depan Kamar Mandi. Sepi disana.

" Miku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang aku tak mencintaimu lagi! Huh! Kau sulit sekali sih diajak bicara... "

" Tapi Kaito! Aku hanya ingin tanya kapan hari lahirmu! "

" huh..baiklah! 17 Februari "

Oh goosh ! Sekarang tanggal apa? 15 FEBRUARI ! Berarti lusa, dong! Hmm..

" Jadi Jika ini dikalikan dengan X maka hasilnya akan menjadi bla bla bla..." Terang Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku masih memikirkan sesuatu. Apaan? Ulang tahun si Bakaito! /plak /dilempar sepuluh eskrim

" Baiklah! Pelajaran selesai minna! Selamat siang "

" Selamat siang sensei " Semua meninggalkan kelas. Terkecuali aku yang masih berpikir. Selain aku, masih ada Gumi. Gumi adalah anak yang sangat kutu buku. Dia selalu pulang telat karena masih memahami pelajaran di sekolah. Anaknya sangat pendiam. Aku pernah mengajaknya bermain bersama tapi dia cuek saja. Yah, aku tak tahu seperti apa maunya.

Oh iya, kata Len, Rin sakit. Jadi aku bisa bebas membawa Kaito kemanapun.

Aku tidak ke taman hari ini. Hanya malas. Hhh..aku rasa aku bertingkah aneh sekarang ini.

Kulihat Mikuo tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin masih sibuk dengan sekolah universitasnya... dan aku lapar. Apa boleh buat, karena proses Memasakku masih agak Fail.. aku terpaksa memasak untuk diriku sendiri. Hasilnya? Mungkin masih lumayan, meskipun belum bisa dibilang Enak sih..

Keesokan harinya..Seperti biasa..Kaito melewatiku dengan cuek. Aku pun juga. Hari ini Rin juga tidak masuk. Semoga dia besok juga tidak masuk supaya dia tak menghalangi aku.

-skip-

" Aku pulang "

" Oh, selamat datang, Miku " kata Mikuo yang sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

" Untuk apa itu Mikuo? " tanyaku.

" Oh..ini..oh iya..kakak ada sebuah tur..menginap selama 2 hari 1 malam...jadi kamu bisa kan ditinggal sendirian? "

" Ya kak "

Dia pun pergi..

Sekarang aku memikirkan tentang hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada Kaito. Aha! Aku tahu! Dia itu maniac banget sama yang namanya Es Krim. Aku akan buat Es Krim spesial! ;w;

Baiklah..

-skip-

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! Ya, es krim ini kuselesaikan selama 3 jam. Akhirnya jadi juga! Aku menyimpan Es Krim itu di kulkas.

Esoknya..

YESHUUUUU~! Kagamine Rin absen lagi. Huhuhu~ kubawa es krimnya dengan sebuah kotak yang spesial, beserta sebuah kartu ucapan :3

Ah! Aku melihat Kaito.." Kaito! " panggilku. Dia hanya menoleh.

" Ke sini ! "

Dia pun kesini..

" Ada apa? " tanyanya.

" Kaito..maaf ya...aku memang menyukaimu...tapi aku tidak akan merebutmu untuk sekarang ini. Memang kita tidak punya hubungan apapun tapi apakah kau bersedia hanya untuk menjadi teman saja? " Dia diam setelah mendengarku. Wajahnya agak terkejut. " Kaito, ini untukmu. Aku membuatnya sendiri kemarin " Aku memberikan Kotak berisi Es Krim itu. Kaito menerimanya dengan sedikit terkejut.

" Miku..."

" Ya, kaito? "

A-apa? K-Kaito memelukku! " Terima kasih, Miku. Aku menyukaimu juga. Maafkan aku juga atas perbuatanku kepadamu "

" Kaito, sebelum kau minta maaf kau sudah kumaafkan. Kaito.." aku membalas pelukannya.

Baikan deh! Rin kaget karena aku dan Kaito berjalan berduaan lagi seperti biasa, saat Rin masuk. Dia wajahnya cemberut lagi tapi Kaito sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan dia memakluminya. Kami bertiga pun menjadi sahabat! T^T

Dan aku merasa lupa sesuatu..aku harus berterimakasih pada seseorang..itu kata pikiranku. AH BENAR! Yuki! Aku hampir lupa dengannya. Aku berlari ke taman tempat dia datang. Dia menunggu dengan sedih disana. Dia...menangis? Kenapa lagi?

" Yuki! Terima ka..."ucapanku terpotong.

" Tak usah berterimakasih! " bentaknya. Aku heran apa yang terjadi dengannya.

" Yuki..? Ada apa? "

" Kamu...aku menunggumu dari kemarin di taman ini tapi kamu tak kunjung datang! Yang kamu pikirkan hanya Kaito saja! Aku menyesal Mikuchan menghampirimu waktu itu! Kalau tidak pasti aku akan tersenyum di tempat ini! "

" Yuki.."

" Yuki...maaf...aku memang tahu perasaanmu tapi apa kau tahu aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku memikirkan tentangmu yang menunggu sendirian di taman..aku hanya bisa berkata maaf..tapi tak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku " kataku menunduk. Dia diam.

" Mikuchan .. tidak apa-apa kok..aku sudah memaafkanmu "

" Terima kasih, Yuki "

" Sama-sama..eh...bagaimana denganmu dan Kaito oniitan? Apakah sudah lancar? "

" Yup.. berkat idemu aku dan dia sudah baikan! Terima kasih lagi Yuki! "

" Ya, Mikuchan! "

Dalam hati aku berpikir, Bagaimana bisa anak kecil seperti ini memecahkan masalah cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui begitu dalam olehnya..? Ini aneh tapi aku memang ingin melihatnya tersenyum, pikirku.

Dia pun...tersenyum seperti layaknya anak kecil.

-TAMAT-

Nindy : aneh kalo gue buat cerita mesti endingnya gaje -.-

P.S. Buat yang review terlalu banyak percakapannya dan deskripsinya ditambah..mungkin sudah aku tambah. Bagaimana dengan ini? Reviewmu please T^T


End file.
